Good Cop, Bad Cop
by tennesseegirl2014
Summary: What if Jim Street was married to Molly Hicks when he went under cover to infiltrate Nolan's drug ring and save Nate? Set during season 3 during the events of "Bad Cop" and "Good Cop." Rated T for mild language and implied sexual activity between consenting, married adults. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Jim Street was married to Molly Hicks when he went under cover to infiltrate Nolan's drug ring and save Nate? Set during season 3 during the events of "Bad Cop" and "Good Cop." Rated T for mild language and implied sexual activity between consenting, married adults. R&R.**

* * *

_*****Street's POV - LAPD S.W.A.T. Headquarters*****_

"Dad? Jim? What's going on?" Molly Hicks Street's voice rang through Commander Bob Hicks' office. My head snapped up at her voice, unable to prevent a smile from taking over my stressed features.

"Sit down, honey," Hicks said.

"Why did you call me here?" she asked, sitting down next to her father across from Hondo and I.

"You remember my foster brother, Nate?" I asked.

"Of course," she said. Nate and I were only just beginning to mend fences, so he was still keeping his distance from Molly and my home life.

"He's in trouble," I said. "His boss is running a drug ring, and has dragged him into it."

"And...?"

"We want to help Street, help Nate, and bring Nolan down," Hondo said. "We want to send him in under cover."

"That sounds dangerous," Molly said.

"No more so than what I do every day," I somewhat lied with a smile, trying to sooth her.

"You have back up," she said.

"And he will," Hicks said. "Hondo and I will be there every step of the way."

"Ok..." she said. "I sense a but coming."

"In order for this to work," Hicks said. "We have to make everyone think he's quit S.W.A.T. and burned any chance of coming back."

"And that we've split up," I said. My heart broke as soon as I saw the hurt swell in her eyes.

"It's all a show, Molly," Hicks said. "None of it will be real."

"And I won't do it, unless you're onboard," I said, scooting to the edge of my seat so I could rest my hand on her knee. She didn't reply; just averted her eyes towards the ground.

"Can we have a minute?" I asked. Hondo and Hicks nodded and walked out of the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, I crossed the short distance between us and sat down next to her.

"What are you thinking, Mol?" I asked softly, on arm on the back of the couch around her and my other hand on her leg.

"How long will you be under cover?" she asked.

"Two weeks if all goes well," I said.

"Do we have to have a big, public fight to sell this?"

"No," I answered, maybe too quickly. "I would never do that to you. Your dad and I will have a public fight to sell it to the team. All you have to do is be vague if anyone asks about us."

"When would this start?"

"Tonight."

"That's so soon," she said.

"I know," I said, closing my arms around her so she was pressed against me, head nestled against my chest under my chin. We were silent for a few moments.

"You do what you've got to do, Jim," she said against my chest.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive," she said looking up at me and giving me a quick kiss. "Go save the world, super man."

I smiled and rested my hand on her cheek, pulling her face back to mine for a lingering kiss.

"There is one more thing," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I need you to stay with your dad while I'm under cover."

"Jim, I am a grown woman I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, love. But these are dangerous men, who will not hesitate to go after my family," he said. "Plus, helps sell the break up thing."

She sighed. "Ok."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you," she said, grabbing me behind the neck to connect our lips, with no regard about making out in her dad/my boss' office.

"Alright break it up," Hicks' voice rang through the office. "Street's on the clock."

I covered my mouth with my hand, unsuccessfully trying to hide my embarrassed smile and red cheeks, but kept my arm on the back of the couch around my wife. Molly shamelessly gave her father a daring look and ran her hand up my thigh, dangerously close to my groin. Hicks rolled his eyes.

"Alright Street why don't you take Molly home to pack a bag," Hondo said, unable to keep the look of amusement off his face. Molly and I stood up and I let my hand rest on the small of her back until she was out of reach and walking next to her father. Hondo joined me at my side and gave my shoulders a friendly squeeze.

"You go stones, kid," he said. "Making out with the bosses daughter in his office."

"She started it," I said.

_***** Street's POV - Street Residence *****_

I followed Molly into our home, leaning against our bedroom door as she packed her things.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"No, I got it," she said, pulling a suitcase out and dropping It on the bed. I chatted with her about noting in particular while she packed her things.

"Alright I think that's it," she said, zipping up her suitcase and setting it wheels-down on the floor.

"There's one thing you forgot," I said, pulling my badge and gun off my belt and set it on our dresser.

"What?" she asked as I approached her. I didn't answer her, just grabbed her by the hips and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, and nudged her towards the bed.

_***** Street's POV - Molly's work *****_

"Got everything?" I asked, sliding her suitcase in to the trunk of her car.

"Yep," she said. "Guess this is it."

"Yeah," I said, shutting her trunk then turning to her, wrapping my arms tight around her as she buried her face against my neck.

"When will I hear from you?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, love," I said. "It's safer if I limit contact. But I'll be meeting with your dad most days."

I felt her nod against me, a hug me tighter.

"I love you, so much," I said, moving one hand up to cradle her head and kiss it.

"I love you too. Come home to me, safe," she said as she released me.

"I always do," I said with a smile. With one last, lingering kiss, she returned to her office, and I got in the car and drove off, with a pit in my stomach that didn't usually come with undercover ops.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It goes without saying I don't own S.W.A.T. or any of its characters. Quotes in italics are straight from the episode (or were paraphrased). **

* * *

**_***Street's POV - LAPD S.W.A.T Headquarters***_**

I walked into headquarters, the knot in my stomach only getting bigger as I approached Hicks, Hondo and my team.

_"Street, man, it's good to see you," _Tan said.

_"Where you been?" _asked Chris.

_"Why don't you, me and Hondo go somewhere private and figure out what the hell's been going on with you," _said Hicks.

_"I can't really get into it right now," _I said, quieter then I should have.

_"I'm sorry? You've been MIA for three days. You left your team a man down. That's the best you can do? 'I can't get into it right now?'" _Hicks growled._ "Son, you better make an attitude adjustment quick."_

_"Street, what's going on?"_ Deacon asked.

_"I need the next few weeks off," _I said. The people around us—including other co-workers and recruits—were starting to stare

_"There's a process to requesting time off. You know that. You fill out a request form. But I'm gonna save you the time. Request denied," _Hicks said.

_"Commander, let's just hear him out," said Hondo._

_"No. He's tested my patience long enough. You're not up to active duty, you serve your penance in the armory. One month cage duty. Maybe then I'll think about assigning you active," _said Hicks."And maybe you'll get your head on straight about Molly while you're in there."

"Molly? What's going on with Molly?" Tan asked.

_"I can't do that," _I said_, _trying my best to ignore the pit in my stomach deepening when Hicks brought up Molly.

_"I'm not giving you a choice. Now move your ass," _growled Hicks.

_"Street, you be smart about this and get moving," _said Deacon.

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. I glanced over at Hondo, his steady gaze conveying his silent support.

_"You know what?" _I said.

_"What?!" _snapped Hicks.

_"I quit," _I said, handing him my badge. I looked back down at my left hand and slid off my wedding ring. "Give this to Molly."

I turned on my heel and walked away; I could hear Chris' footsteps behind me.

_"Street, no. What are you doing?" _she said.

_"Come on, Street. You don't mean this, man," _said Hondo.

_"Stop! Street, talk to me!" _Chris yelled after me.

_"Let him go, Chris! That's an order!" _yelled Hicks.

"What the hell is going on here?" Chris snapped.

"Couldn't tell you. I just know my daughter showed up at my house three days ago with a suitcase," Hicks said before walking off.

"Let's just focus on the case," Hondo said. "We'll deal with this later."

**_*** Street's POV - Nate's House ***_**

I rolled my eyes at Nate's continued protests as I unpacked my suitcase.

_"This isn't right man, I can't do this to you, leave you hanging with Nolan," _Nate said.

_"You didn't do this to me; You were in trouble you came to me for help. The rest is my doing,"_ I said.

Once I brought this to Hicks and Hondo, we'd planned and—flawlessly, if I do say so myself—executed a ruse that brought me into the inner circle by way of me "killing" two armed bar intruders (who in fact were undercover officers) and allowing Nolan's guys to catch me disposing of the "bodies." All unbeknown to Nate (and Nolan's crew), of course.

_"Nolan's dangerous, man. I saw him take a baseball mat to a couple drunks in The ally one night out. he beat their heads a pulp. I saw him enjoy it."_

_"Guess it's a good thing I got you away from him then,"_ I tried to joke.

_"Jimmy, I'm serious, I don't want you hanging out with him,"_ Nate said.

_"I make a living dealing with guys like this. For the next two weeks this is just another mission for me. That's it. I just need you to stay clear of it. Alright?" _At least that was the truth.

_"I was the big brother I looked out for you. Remember?" _

_"I remember, and I am grateful. I would have never made it through the foster system without you. but we are not kids anymore. I made a choice, and I'm going to have to live with it. so you're going to have to live with it too." _I said.

"What about Molly?" he asked.

"Leave Molly out of this," I snapped, too quickly. "This has nothing to do with her."

"Jim, if you two are going through something and this is your way of dealing with it—"

"It's not," I said. That's something the old me would do, but not the new me.

"Jim—"

"Nate," I stopped him; No amount of training or undercover prep work could fully suppress my instincts to protect Molly. "Leave her out of this."

Thankfully, the knock at the door ended this train of inquiry.

_"Must be the food,"_ I said. But I was more than surprised when Tan and Chris busted through the door.

_"Street!"_ Tan basically shouted

_"Woah, what are you guys doing here?!" _I said, exasperated.

_"Looking for you,"_ Tan said. _"Just trying to understand what's going on."_

_"Is this Nate?"_ Sneered Chris, staring down Nate. _"What have you got him messed up in?"_

_"__Chris, please don't. He's my brother," _I said.

_"Foster, brother," _Chris corrected.

_"And that mean's he is family," _I said.

_"And we're not? You worked so hard to get back on S.W.A.T. why are you throwing it all away again?_

_"Look, I'm out at S.W.A.T., what's done is done,"_ I said, silently wishing they would leave.

_"At least tell us what's going on, what kind of trouble you in?" _Tan asked.

_"I'm not in any trouble," _I said.

_Come on, man, we're trying to help," _Chris said.

_"Why is it so hard to understand!" _I snapped._ "I don't want your help, ok? All I want is for you guys to go." _

_"Let's go Chris,"_ Tan said. "Maybe Molly has some answers."

"Hey!" I snapped, stepping in front of Tan, blocking his access to the door. "Stay the hell away from my wife."

"You walked out on her; she's not your wife anymore," said Chris, moving next to Tan so they were both in my face.

"What makes you think _I_ walked out on _her_?" I snapped. That hit a little too close to home, because to some degree, cutting off contact with her for two weeks (at a minimum) felt like I was abandoning her, even with her blessing.

"Because we know _you, _Street," Chris said.

"Get the hell out," I said, stepping aside and flinging open the door to one very confused food delivery man.

Tan and Chris walked out with a final glare at me. And I gave the delivery man an extra large tip.

**_*** Street's POV - Nolan's bar***_**

Two steps inside the bar, and Nolan's buffoon of a body guard was already in my face.

_"First day on the job and you're already late," _Barber sneered, clearly not happy to have a cop in the fold. _"What kind of first impression is that?"_

_"Get your breath out of my face,"_ I snapped, moving past him but letting my shoulder smack into his.

_"Officer Street," _said an overly-cheery Nolan._ "Drink? Or are you still technically on duty?"_

_"I quit my job," _I deadpanned.

_"So I heard." _

I feigned surprise.

_"What? Did you think we wouldn't check up on you?" _Nolan asked.

_"Why don't you tell me what you want from me," _I said. I was ready for this assignment to be done and over so I could go home to my wife.

_"First, Barber here is going to pat you down for a wire," _Nolan said.

I rolled my eyes, but reluctantly let Barber pat me down, at least until he got a little too aggressive with the hands near some of my favorite areas.

_"All right, all right,"_ I protested, shaving Barber's hands away._ "What do you need?" _

_"You used to work for LBPD, so you know their patrol patterns, blind spots, vulnerabilities, just like you do for LAPD," _Nolan said._ "So, when I get a new shipment, you're going to tell me the best routes and times. You're going to tap your sources and find out if there are any raids that would snag any of my dealers_

_"Is that all," _I said more than asked, unable to hide the annoyance in my voice.

_"That, and any other damn thing I decide I want from you."_

_"And that means you have to listen to what I say too, smart ass," _Barber sneered, giving my shoulder a sensual, yet domineering rub.

_"Ok, keep your hands off me," _I snapped, smacking away his hand.

_"Hey, maybe not," he said. _This time when he tried to rub my shoulder turned and punched him in the gut, putting all the frustration and anger pent up inside me about this mission in the hit.

_"Knock it off, that's enough," _Nolan said, almost rolling his eyes at us. When Barber pulled a knife out of his pocket, I ended it by breaking his arm.

_"What the hell did you do?" _Nolan growled when Barber howled in pain.

_"Broke my damn arm," _said Barber, panting.

_"You get to the hospital and get that looked at. And you," _Nolan said, turning to me._ "Cancel any plans you have because you're working late tonight!"_

**_Later..._**

_"Where are we headed tonight?" _I asked, barging into Nolan's office.

_"You'll know when we get there," _said Nolan, not even bothering to look up. I rolled my eyes and walked back out into the main bar area, shocked when I saw Nate walk in the door.

_"What the hell are you doing here?!" _

_"I've been thinking, Jim," _Nate said_. "If you gonna be here, I'm gonna be there with you."_

_"Are you kidding me?! Get lost!" _I said, shoving him towards the door. I was risking everything for him; couldn't he just lay low?

_"I'm sorry, but I gotta look out for you too," _he said.

_"I don't need your sorry and I don't need you looking out for me. Ok? I need you to go!"_

It was then that Nolan walked in, a small, satisfied smile on his face.

_"I want back in; I want my old job back," _Nate said.

_"Not happening; Not part of our deal,"_ I said. _"Nate is out free and clear."_

_"You keep talking like you have some kind of leverage here," _Nolan said._ "Nate, you're back in; Come help me in the office. Street, you behave now or maybe I'll show your former bosses that little video."_

I bit my tongue as Nate walked towards Nolan's office, glancing back at me.

_"Now, Go start the car," _Nolan said.

**_*** Street's POV - Motel in Long Beach ***_**

I cut the engine on my bike, giving my surroundings one last look to make sure I wasn't followed, before hopping off the bike and knocking in a rhythmic code on door 112.

_"Nolan bought it," _I said. _"I'm in. All the way._

"Good work, Street," Hondo said.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Play the role," Hicks said. "We'll meet you here nightly for an update. Take a different route. Make sure you aren't followed. You know the drill."

I nodded. "How's Molly?"

"Worried, but she's tough," Hicks said. "Wasn't exactly thrilled when I gave her your ring."

I sighed and looked down.

"It was a good touch," Hicks said. "She's safer this way."

"I know," I said. "Give her a kiss for me. Tell her I love her."

"I will," Hicks said, giving my shoulder a fatherly squeeze.

***** ****_Molly's POV - Hicks Residence ***_**

I not surprisingly arrived home before my father that evening. I changed out of my work close and started to cook dinner to keep my mind off of Jim. I was just putting dinner on the table when Dad walked through the door.

"Hey honey," he said.

"Hi dad," I said. "Talk to Jim today?"

"Hondo and I met with him," he said, leaning forward to kiss my cheek. "That's from him."

"How's he doing?" I asked.

"He's ok, he's in the fold," he said. We were both silent for a moment.

"Are these guys really dangerous?" I asked softly. He signed.

"Yes, very," he said. "But he's going to be fine. He's great at his job. He's well trained, and he's got a RIPCORD if we need to pull him out."

I sighed, and absent mindedly fiddled with his wedding ring that hung from my necklace chain.

"Make sure that stays out of sight," he said. "Gotta sell this."

"I know," I said. "I miss him."

Dad stood and crossed the short distance between the table and where I stood at the stove and gave me a hug.

"He also told me to tell you he loves you," he said, rubbing my back comfortingly.

"I don't know how mom did it. She was always so strong when you went undercover," I said, stepping away from him to put our dinner on plates.

"That was for you kids," he said. "She was absolutely as worried about me as you are about Street."

"I wish she was here," I said softly. "I'd love her advice right now."

"I know," he said. "Normally I'd suggest reaching out to Annie, but we've got to keep the circle small." Only me, dad, and Hondo knew what Jim was really up to.

"Yeah, I know," I said. "I'll be fine. It's a good opportunity for me to catch up on some work, keep my mind off of it."

"That's a good strategy," he said.

"Also, he's your son-in-law, and he has a first name," I said, trying to make the mood a little more light hearted.

"He calls me commander."

"I tell him the same thing," I said as we sat down at the table to eat.

"Old habits die hard," he said with a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It goes without saying I don't own S.W.A.T. or any of its characters. Quotes in italics are straight from the episode (or were paraphrased). Appreciate everyone's patience as I dealt with some writers block – while I know where the story is going and how it ends, it took some finagling to get the middle to to work to tie things together. This will be the last chapter that takes parts from the show; more excitement ahead! :)

* * *

_*****Street's POV - Nolan's Bar*****_

"Street, where should our friends be selling," Nolan asked, trying to impress a dealer.

"Crenshaw, they're underfunded right now, patrol's less saturated," I replied. At least that will be the case once I tell Hicks, Hondo, and Lynch.

"Thanks, police aren't our biggest problem. Forty Twos are getting trigger happy about us stepping on their territory,"said the dealer.

"Don't need those complications. Street, where should he sell?" Nolan asked.

I sighed and began rattling off possibilities, making a mental note to relay to the commander and the lieutenant later to show my usefulness while trying to mask my general irritation. My train of thought was interrupted when a scuffle broke out between Nate and the dealer's body guard. The dealer jumped up and reached for his gun. But I was faster.

"I will put two bullets in you and your boy before you even think about pulling that gun," I said. I never wanted to mortally wound anyone, but a bar fight was feeling cathartic about now.

"House train your new pet, Nolan, intel isn't worth the hassle," said the dealer as he walked out. I growled under my breath.

"We agreed on two weeks," I said, channeling every ounce of frustration into my statement.

"Once I close the deal with my new supplier, your debt is finished," Nolan deadpanned

"How long will that be?" I snapped.

"It'll go a lot faster of stop threatening my customers," said Nolan. I sighed and gritted my teeth. Two weeks. Just two weeks and I take down a drug ring and get Nate out safely.

_*****Jim's POV - Motel in Long Beach*****_

"Hey, sorry, I'm late," I said. "There was a … scuffle."

"Gave 'em, hell, I hope," Hondo said.

"Of course," I said. I took the tablet Lynch offered to me and began rattling off every bit of intel I'd gathered since the last time we spoke, and the bits of intel I needed to prove useful.

"This is really good work, Street. Two weeks in and you've uncovered Nolan's whole distribution network," said Hondo.

"Maybe it's time we move," said Hicks. "If we hit now we get 100 dealers off the street."

I didn't go unnoticed how anxious my father-in-law was about this long term undercover op. I wasn't sure how much if it was because this was unusual for S.W.A.T., or if it was because it was my life on the line.

"It won't mean anything unless we ID his new supplier," said Lynch.

"Nolan thinks he can become this supplier's main seller. The way he's talking about the shipment, it has to be any day now," I said.

"But we don't know where they're moving it in," said Lynch.

"If we got a pure sample of heroin, it would tell us where it originated and give us a starting point," said Hondo.

"The Aryans just restocked, hit them before they dilute," I said.

"The Aryans are just one step from you in the food chain. We can't risk them connecting a bust back to you," said Hicks.

"They're in the middle of a turf beef with the Forty Twos, they don't have to know it's S.W.A.T. robbing them," I said.

"Sir, we need to bring in the rest of the team, and pull a RIP," Hondo said.

"If S.W.A.T. can find out how the drugs are coming in, can you get us a when," Hicks asked me.

"Yeah, I'll do my best," I said. "I gotta get back to Nate's."

Hondo's gentle hand on my arm stopped me. He followed me the few steps to the door.

"Street, how you holding up?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"I miss Molly," I said. "Tan keeps texting me, checking in. Chris stopped after a few days. I know I can't respond. It's been the hardest part of the whole thing. I just hope they understand."

"He's your brother. They will," Hondo said. "And Molly's gonna be waiting for you when this is all over."

"Yeah," I nodded.

"See you tomorrow," Hondo said with a pat to my shoulder. I nodded and walked out the door.

_*****Hicks' POV*****_

"This is the longest we've ever had a S.W.A.T. officer undercover," I said.

"This type of work takes patience. And like I told the top brass. I bet my career on this op," said Lynch with her usual abrasiveness.

"And Jim's life," I said. The unusual use of his first name hanging heavy in the room.

_***** Street's POV - Nolan's Bar *****_

"Nate!" I hissed, before leaning over the bar and lowering my voice. "I heard Aryan's just got hit. I've got a few ideas about who might be behind it."

"It's one thing to give street tips to Nolan when he asked, but know you're going out and looking for them? What if something happens to you?" said Nate.

"The faster Nolan's product sells, the faster we get out of this," I said.

"And you really think he's gonna let us go as soon as the deal's done? Come on," Nate said.

I sighed.

"Maybe it's time you and I bail, go to another state," Nate said.

"I can't run; Nolan has me on video," I said. "And I have a wife."

"Had, a wife," he corrected.

"And if we leave, she's in danger," I said, ignoring his comment and the slight shake of my hand. "We're in too deep to run. I just need you to trust me."

"I need you both to clear out tonight, I have a meeting," said Nolan, cutting off our conversation. I silently hoped he hadn't overheard us.

"Why?" I asked, continuing to play my part.

"Because you're not invited and I don't need you making me look like a fool," said an annoyed Nolan.

"If you're trying so hard to impress this new supplier, my experience only adds to your value," I said, trying my best to give him a subtle charming smile.

"I said no. Your only job is to do what I say, so, get lost," he said. Guess that charming smile works better on Molly.

"Jim, just drop it," said Nate, jolting my mind away from my wife and back to reality.

***Street's POV - Motel Room in Long Beach***

I sighed in frustration after ten minutes of listening to Hicks, Hondo, and Lynch debate if I should show up uninvited to the meeting.

"I have to go tonight. Whoever this new supplier is, he's gonna be there!" I interjected.

"Absolutely not," Hicks said.

"If there's even a small chance of side-stepping this guy, to get to his boss, we need to take it," Lynch said.

"It's too dangerous. We could set up a surveillance, try to ID the supplier that way," Hicks said.

"Would you be arguing against this if it wasn't your son-in-law walking in the door?" Lynch said matter-o-factly. Hondo and I couldn't hide the look of surprises on our face that Lynch said that out loud.

"Excuse me?" Hicks growled.

"Nolan's paranoid, if he so much as sniffs anything funny, this whole op goes down the drain," I said, changing the subject. "Did we get anything from the RIP yet?

"They traced the heroin back to Southeast Asia, somewhere near Malaysia," Hicks said.

"So it's got to be coming though the Port of LA," I said.

"Even knowing where the drugs are coming rom there are still thousands of containers being brought in 24/7," said Lynch.

"Then that's it. I have to go to this meet and see if I can narrow down when it's coming in," I said.

"Street, are you sure about this?" asked Hicks.

"If we can end this, and get Nate out alive, we have to try," I said. And get me home to Molly, I added silently.

"We won't be able to bring back up or even give you a wire," said Hondo.

"I know," I said.

"What about Molly?" Hicks asked gently.

"It's the job," I said. Of course the prospect of making Molly a widow weighed on me. But it weighed on me every day. Hicks signed; as a cop with a family, he couldn't argue.

"All right," Hicks said.

"Ok, we're gonna do this right and give you a real reason to walk in," said Hondo, turning to Lynch. "Lieutenant, Can you get LBPD on the phone and get us something?"

"I'm on it," she said, pulling out her phone and walking away to make some calls.

"You're not going in there empty handed," Hondo said. I nodded.

"Can I talk to the commander, alone?" I asked.

Hondo and Lynch nodded and left, leaving me alone with my father-in-law.

"How's my girl?" I asked once we were alone.

"She's alright," he said. "Working a lot, trying to stay busy."

I nodded and averted by eyes, before pulling a folded piece of paper out of my back pocket.

"Do me a favor," I said. "If something happens to me, give her this."

"Son—"

"Robert," I cut him off. His rarely-used first time caught his attention. "Please."

Hicks sighed.

"Ok," he said, taking the paper from me and slipping it into his breast pocket.

"Thank you," I said.

"Listen, Jim," he said, resting his hands on the sides of my shoulder. "We will bring you home safe. To the team, and to Molly."

"I know," I said with a nod.

"Hey," he said. I looked up and was surprised, but pleasantly so, when he engulfed me in a hug, which I returned. This man had truly become the father I never had, alongside Buck.

"Take care of yourself," he said. "Molly needs you."

I nodded as he released me. "Tell her I love her," I said.

He smiled at me. "I always do."

_*****Street's POV - Nolan's Bar*****_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nolan said when I barged in to his private meeting. I was radiating smugness from intimidating Barber, who trailed a few steps behind me, to get into the meeting.

Before I could answer, two guys grabbed me and pinned me face down over the bar. I resisted, but only enough to make it look real.

"When are you going to understand your place in all this," Nolan leaning down so we were eye-to-eye.

"Long Beach PD is on the way to the Jackel's stash house. How's it gonna look to your new supplier if your biggest dealer is facing 20 unless he gives you up?" I said, struggling to speak as the edge of the bar pressing against my lungs made breathing difficult. Nolan nodded at the men to release me. I jerked my arms away.

"Now you're sure about this?" Said Nolan, seething a little.

_"I blew up my life to help Nate, and you've made it perfectly clear you own us. So why would I throw it all away now?"_I said.

_"Yeah, quite a life you imploded there," _said Nolan, stepping into my personal space.I held my ground._ "Decorated career, twice. Your team is your family. And you're,marriedto the boss's daughter, right?" _

My hand started shaking. I balled my hands together in fists, my thumb rubbing my ring finger.

_"Yeah I know all about her, very pretty. I've seen the pictures. You'd give her up just to help a foster brother?"_

"I imploded that too," I growled, rubbing my thumb harder against where my wedding ring usually sat.

"You coulda fooled me with that look on your face," he sneered. "Pretty girl like that, can't say I blame you. Should I send Barber here to check on here?"

"Leave her out of this. This is between you and me," I said, trying to keep my voice level, my hand from shaking and resist punching Nolan in the face.

_"Take it easy on him, Nolan. Isn't this what you have him around here for?"_ said the mystery dealer. _"Call your customers and see how valuable the kid is."_

_***** Meanwhile… Hicks's POV - LAPD S.W.A.T Headquarters *****_

"Nothing over 100 calories in this fridge," I complained when I heard Lynch walk into the break room.

"Stress eating won't make you feel any better," she said.

"Well actually, It usually does," I said.

"I wanted to apologize about earlier. I challenged your authority in front of Hondo and Street." Lynch said. "And I crossed a line when I asked about Street."

"It's your mission," I said.

"They're your team, it's not my place," she said.

"I'm just worried about Street," I said.

"I get it, but we'll go crazy if we spend every moment worrying about our asset," she (rightly) said.

"I know, and it doesn't help that this time the asset is my son-in-law," I said.

"Do you trust him?" Lynch asked.

"100%," I said without hesitation. "I gave him my daughter, after all."

"Dad?" I turned my head at Molly's voice.

"I'll see you later," Lynch said, nodding at Molly as she left.

"Hi honey," I said.

"Hi," she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I can't just come visit my dad?" She asked. "How is Jim? You came home late last night."

I sighed. If I was honest, I was avoiding her. I didn't want to give her false hope that if tonight went well, I could bring Street home in just a day or two. But likewise I didn't want to worry her with how dangerous his meeting would be.

"He's alright," I said, thinking about the letter he gave me locked safely away in my desk drawer.

"You're worried about him," she said.

"I worry about every officer under my command."

"Dad…"

I sighed again.

"Yes, I am worried about him," I said. "But he is a great cop and he'll be fine."

"Do you know how much longer he has to be undercover?" She asked. We were at day 17 of the original 14.

"I hope not much longer," I said. "Can I take you to lunch?"

"Sure," she said.

_*****Street's POV - Nolan's Bar*****_

"Well, the Jackel's didn't apprentice having to flush their stars, until the LBPD kicked in their door. Left empty handed," Nolan said.

"You saved us a big hassle," the dealer said. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Frank Ludlow."

"Jim Street, you must be Nolan's suppler," I said, my heart racing as for the first time in over two weeks, I saw the light at the end of this tunnel.

"You do good work. We were just about to go over tonight's shipment. Sit down," he said. I smiled and nodded, Nolan jealously looking at me not going unnoticed.

_***** Street's POV - Nate's house*****_

After franticly relaying the dealer's name and the details of tonight's shipment to Hondo when he met me outside Nolan's bar, and sending Nate to a safe location, I went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I leaned on the edge of the sink and took a deep breath. If all went according to plan, Ludlow, Nolan and there crew would be behind bars, Nate would be safe and I would be home with Molly in a matter of hours. I was no stranger to undercover work, and the associated jitters. But the nausea and the pit in my stomach was a new feeling.

No matter, because I couldn't focus on that now. Time to end this.

_*****Street's POV - Port of LA*****_

When we got out of the car, I looked around, relaxing slightly when I saw just a glint of Chris' scope.

"What are you looking at?" Nolan interrupted my thoughts.

"Checking for anything that doesn't feel right, occupational hazard," I said, reaching out to inspect one of the boxes.

"Don't touch the boxes," snapped Nolan. I held my hands up in mock surrender.

"I see your game. You're making a play for my whole op," Nolan said.

"I don't want your job, I just want out," I said, barely able to contain my eye roll.

"Why don't I believe you," Nolan said.

"I don't know; that's your problem," I said.

"Just remember as long as I have that video tape your life, and Nate's, belong to me," Nolan said. "You cross me and I will finish you and every person you love. Starting with Nate and that pretty little wife of yours."

I didn't have time to process the pit in my stomach as I thought about Molly and Nate, knowing I was about to cross Nolan, when Ludlow rolled in.

"Any issues?" He asked.

"It's all here," Nolan said. I quickly slid my jacket off to signal the team to roll before following Nolan and Ludlow into the building, hand behind me resting on my gun. I've never been more relieved to see the wall blow followed by shouts of "LAPD!"

I couldn't keep the smug grin off my face when Nolan turned around and was greeted by my gun.

"The whole time?" he stated more than asked.

"Now you know where you can stick that video," I said.

"I keep my promises," Nolan sneered at me.

"You wanna tell us what's in the boxes," Hondo, suddenly at my side, asked Nolan and Ludlow.

"Just a bunch of pigs," said Nolan.

My stomach dropped when Hondo smashed the piggy banks and they were empty.

"They're all empty," said Deacon.

"You're not going to find anything here, I'm a legitimate businessman," said Ludlow. I smashed a few more. Partially because I couldn't believe my own eyes; partially because I was angry.

"Guess you've made a big mistake, Street," Nolan said.

_***** Street's POV - LAPD SWAT Headquarters *****_

It was now almost eight the next morning and I was still stewing as I sat in Hicks' office while him, Hondo and Lynch stood around the desk, debating what went wrong. I rubbed the tan line on my bare ring finger, missing the feel of my wedding ring.

"The drugs were suppose to be there, there's no way they were just playing us," Hondo said.

"Why not, we were playing them," I spat.

"Maybe they figured out street was undercover and set him up to flush us out," Lynch said.

"If that was true Street wouldn't be sitting here right now," said Hicks

"Can we keep Ludlow in custody until we figure this out?" asked Hondo

"No drugs, lawyer just got him and his crew releases," Hicks said.

"How is this happening!" I snapped, louder than intended.

"Everyone has a paper trail with the company, they're all legit" said Hicks

"Five armed guys guarding piggy banks, come on," said Hondo

"Without drugs he has all the deniability he needs legally," said Lynch

"Nolan told Ludlow, 'it's all here,'" I said.

"Then where are the drugs?!" said an exasperated Lynch

"I don't know, but we must have missed something!" I said.

"Warrant is good for 24 hours, let's roll back and look for anything we missed," said Hondo.

"Ok, I'll call narcotics. Try to grab us as many dealers as we can and get something out of this mess," Lynch said as she walked off. Hondo and I turned to follow.

_"Hey, Street," Hicks said. I turned back to look at him. He tossed me my badge. "Welcome back._ Go see Molly."

I smiled as Hondo gave my shoulder a friendly pat. "Yes sir."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It goes without saying I don't own S.W.A.T. or any of its characters. Content in italics are taken from or paraphrased from episode content. **

* * *

_*****Jim's POV - Molly's work*****_

"Jim, it's been awhile," the receptionist, Anna, at Molly's office greeted me.

"Hey, yeah, work's been busy," I said.

"Molly's got fifteen before her first meeting, go on back," she said.

"Thank you," I told her with a smile. Guess Molly had managed to keep our "falling out" out of the office. I wandered down the hall and stopped a few steps from her open door. I smiled to myself and took a few moments to watch her work, studying that adorable way her eyebrows just slightly scrunched when she was focusing. I finally took the last few steps and crossed the threshold into her office.

"Molly," I said. Her head snapped up at my voice.

"Oh my gosh, Jim!" She said, jumping out of her seat. I shut the door behind me, just in time to catch her in my arms.

"Hey baby," I said, holding her close and rubbing her back. "I missed you."

"I have never been so worried," she said, voice muffled against my neck.

"I know, I know," I said. "It's done now."

"Did you get the guy? Is Nate ok?" she asked, releasing my neck and running her hands down my arms to hold my hands.

"No, but Nate's fine," I said, averting my eyes down.

"I'm sorry," she said, releasing my hands and pulling her necklace out from underneath her shirt.

"We'll get him," I said, eyeing my wedding ring as she slid it off the chain.

Molly nodded, then picked up my left hand. I smiled as she slid my ring back on my finger.

"Hand felt light without it," I said with a smile, kissing her hand.

"Does this mean we can go home?" she asked.

"Not yet," I said. Her face fell.

"It's safer if you stay with your dad," I said. "Just until we catch this guy."

"Where will you stay?" She asked softly.

"With you," I said. "Where else would I be?"

She visibly looked relieved before leaning her head on my shoulder. I tightened my arms around her and snuggled my face into her hair, letting her familiar scent wash over me.

"Hey," I said, after a few moments, moving my hands to rest on her waist. "I gotta go back to work, but I'll see you tonight."

She nodded. "I'm so glad you came by."

I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. I leaned down to capture her lips in a long kiss. And I was powerless to resist her when she wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. I broke it while there was still (just barely) enough blood in my brain to make good choices.

"Hold that thought until tonight?" I asked, gently brushing her hair out of her face with my right hand before letting it rest on her cheek.

"At my dad's house?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'll power through," I winked at her. She laughed softly as I kissed her temple.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," she said, holding on to my hand as long as she could.

I walked out the door feeling a little lighter, and more optimistic about the situation. I was jolted from my thoughts when my phone started buzzing.

"Nate," I answered as I got in the car.

"_You never left S.W.A.T. did you," _he said. I sighed.

"_No, but our bust went bad," _I said.

"_What are we going to do?" _Nate asked.

"You're going to keep a low profile until LAPD and S.W.A.T. sort this out," I said.

"Streeter…"

"Nate, please," I said."You got a friend you can stay with?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Ok, go stay with him. I'll call you when I have something."

"You better," he said.

"I will," I said.

_*****Later that night - Hicks' Residence*****_

"Mol, you home?" I called when Hicks and I walked through the door. Molly popped around the corner a few moments later.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," I said, giving her a lingering kiss.

"Hey, no funny business," Hicks growled.

"I'll be the perfect gentleman," I said.

"I don't promise to be a lady," Molly said, pressing up against me as she giving her father a daring look as she slid her hand down to squeeze my behind. Hicks rolled his eyes as I blushed.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman. You know he carries a gun, right?"

Molly just laughed and released me to turn and follow her father into the kitchen, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards me. I pulled her around the corner and trapped her between the wall and my body.

"So," I said, one hand on her hip, my forearm resting against the wall above her head, my hips pressed firmly against hers and my lips only a few inches from hers. "What are you wearing under that suit?"

"Hmmm...," she mumbled, fiddling with the front of my t-shirt. "I guess you'll have to wait until after dad goes to sleep to find out."

I smiled and leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers. Had it not been the knowledge that my father-in-law was in the next room, I would have taken her right then and there, but I broke the kiss. I smiled down at her before gently caressing her cheek and dropping a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," I said softly.

"I love you too," she said. I stepped back from her so she was no longer pinned against the wall, and followed her into the kitchen where Hicks resided.

"Dinner's already started," she said, noticing Hicks poking around the kitchen for snacks as she returned to stir whatever was simmering on the stove.

He laughed. "Admittedly, I will miss the cooking."

"You make her cook?" I asked.

"What?" Hicks asked.

"Jim's the cook in our house," Molly said.

"Better not let Luca find out about that Street, he'll have you working shifts on the food truck."

"Don't I know it," I said. Already craving to be close to Molly again, I pressed up behind her and rested my hands on her hips. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm ok, honey," she said. "Go sit down, I'm sure you're tired."

I leaned my head down and gently kissed her neck, taking advantage of her hair being up in what she called a "power pony."

"No funny business!" Hicks shouted from the living room. I smiled against her neck and hugged her from behind, kissing her neck one final time before releasing her.

"I'm going to take a shower," I called back, raising my hands in surrender.

"Make it a cold one!" Hicks shouted in reply. Molly could't help but laugh, her smile getting bigger when I caught her eye and gave her a wink before disappearing around the corner.

_*****Jim's POV - Hicks' Residence*****_

"Jim."

I jolted awake at the sound of Molly's voice and gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," I said, automatically resting my hand on top of hers.

"Dinner's ready," she said.

"Ok," I said, leaning forward so my elbows rested on my knees, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Street," Hicks said, hanging up his phone as he walked into the room.

"Yeah?" I answered as he and I both headed towards the table where Molly was putting dinner on the table.

"That was Hondo and Decaon, they just got back from the warehouse. It looks like the boxes themselves were the drugs."

"What?" I said, equally impressed and confused, as I sat down.

"Yeah. Lab's testing it now, if it comes back positive, we'll get a new warrant," he said. "Nothing to do but wait for night."

I sighed in frustration, but mustered a small smile for Molly when she rubbed my forearm encouragingly.

_*****Later, Hicks' Residence - Jim's POV*****_

"Uhhhhhhh," I groaned, plopping stomach down on the bed. "This isn't even my bed and I'm so happy to see it. I could sleep for a month."

Molly laughed and crawled on the bed so she was kneeling next to me.

"Does that mean you're to tired to play with me?" She asked, fingers lightly caressing my back.

"Mmm I'm never to tired for that," I said, rolling on to my back and holding my hands out towards her in invitation. "Come 'mere, babe."

Accepting my invitation, she straddled my hip and let my gentle hand on her cheek guide her lips to mine.

_*****3:30 a.m., Hicks Residence - Jim's POV*****_

I woke up to the annoying sound of my phone buzzing. I flopped over on my back before reaching for the offending device. I was suddenly wide awake when I saw Nate's name flashing on the screen.

"Hold on one sec," I answered before hitting mute, then sitting up in bed to slide on a t-shirt and my discarded jeans. Molly's hand on my arm stopped before I could stand.

"Come back to bed," she softly whined.

"I'll be right back, I promise," I said, standing up then leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"What is it, Nate?" I asked once I was in the hallway.

"I have something you can use," I said.

"No, stay put," I said. "S.W.A.T. is close; let us handle this."

"This can't wait, come meet me," he said.

"I'll meet you at our spot," I said.

"Ok, see you soon."

I hung up the phone with a sigh, and sighed again when I realized it wasn't even a.m. I made my way back to the room and proceeded to finish getting dressed while trying not to wake Molly. As soon as I sat down on the bed to put my shoes on, Molly rolled over and rested her hand on my arm.

"What's going on?" She asked, sitting up and curling up around me, chin resting on my shoulder.

"Nate, he has something we can use on Nolan."

"You're going to meet him now?"

"Yeah, before he doesn't something he shouldn't."

"Take dad," she said, rolling out of bed. "I'll go wake him."

"Honey, I'll be fine," I said.

"Humor me," she said, already dressed In her leggings and a shirt that I had no idea when she stole from me.

"Yes, m'am," I said as she walked out the door.

_*****Minutes later…*****_

"Both of you, be safe," Molly said before giving me a quick kiss.

"We will honey," Hicks said, accepting Molly's kiss to his cheek.

"Text me," Molly said.

"I always do," I said, squeezing her hand as she walked back to our room ad Hicks and I headed out the door.

"Better keep that jacket on to hide the hickey," Hicks said. I rolled my eyes.

"You know Molly asked me out first and kissed me first."

"My daughter is a go getter," Hicks deadpanned. I laughed softly, silently appreciating his attempt at levity.

_*****Later… Motel in Long Beach - Street's POV*****_

I leaned against the wall in the trashed Long Beach hotel room. I had found my worst nightmare in that hotel room in the form of Nate's dead body in the bathtub. The last few hours had been a blur, Hondo coming with the unis to work the scene. Texts from the team with their condolences, texts from Molly worried about me, finding a stack of receipts in Nate's stash spot and wondering what it all meant.

"Street," Hicks said. I looked up as he approached me. "I've sent two unis to pick up Molly, they're going to bring her back to headquarters."

I nodded. Having Hicks with me was probably the only thing that kept me from from going after Nolan right then as soon as I saw Nate's body.

"There's nothing more for us here," Hondo said. "Let's go."

_*****LAPD S.W.A.T. headquarters - Street's POV*****_

"_I'm sorry about Nate," _said Chris, giving me a hug.

"_We know how much he meant to you," s_aid Tan.

"_If you need anything, we're here for you," _said Deacon

"Thanks, guys."

"Jim," my head snapped towards the sound of my sweet wife's voice.

"Molly," I said.

"Go," said Hondo, but I was already walking towards her.

"I'm so sorry about Nate," she said. I didn't answer, just engulfed her in a hug and snuggled my face against her shoulder. She leaned all her weight against me and rubbed comforting circles on my back. After a few moments I pulled back, and grabbed her hand to lead her in to the break room.

"I'm glad you came, Mol," I said, sitting down on one of the stools, gently cradling Molly's hands in my own and pulling her closer so she was standing between my legs.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," she said. "What can I do, honey?"

I signed and released her hands and rested my hands on her hips to pull her into an embrace. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her chest. She rested her chin on my head and just held me, running her fingers comfortingly through my hair, until a knock on the door interrupted us.

"Dad," she said as I released her.

"I need to talk to you kids," he said.

"What is it?" Molly asked.

"She needs an escort to the office and home tonight, until we get these guys."

"I know," I said.

"Wait, what?" Molly said.

"Nolan is going after everyone I love," I said. "You're in danger."

"I'm going to have two plain clothes guys from metro at her office until you go back to pick her up," Hicks said. "You should go check on your house too. Take Luca with you."

"Yep," I said. "Babe, text me if there's anything you want me to grab."

"I'll go with you," she said.

"No, it's too dangerous," I said. "Your dad will take you back to work."

She looked at me, and then at her father before sighing.

"I've been around cops long enough to know not to argue with those faces," she said.

"Hey," I said, standing up off the stood then pulling her into hug. Hicks stepped out of the room to give us a moment. "It's gonna be fine, I promise. Ok?"

"I came here to comfort you," she said softly, clinging to me.

"You know what you can do to comfort me?"

"What?" she asked.

"Listen to the people trying to keep you safe," I said, silently cursing my brother for not doing the same.

"I promise," she said.

I rubbed her back, then broke the embrace.

"I love you," I said, resting my hands on her cheeks and giving her a soft, lingering kiss.

"I love you too," she said.

_*****Locker Room - Street's POV*****_

"Yo, Street," I looked up at Hondo's voice. "There's more effective ways to get the knots out of your shoelaces."

I stood up and picked up the boot I had just angrily thrown across the room, taking the opportunity while my back was turned to wipe the stray tears falling from my eyes.

"If he'd just stayed put, he'd still be alive," I said, sitting back down on the bench and working at the knot.

"Hey, don't do that to yourself," said Hondo. "_He was trying to help, probably thought he owed you_ for putting your life and reputation on hold to help him."

"_I always owed him,"_ I said.

"Maybe," Hondo said. "But today, be the great cop he saw you as. Deacon and Tan just called. We've got footage of Nolan and his men going into the hotel Nate was staying at. And Chris and the Commander tied tho receipts back to Ludlow. We got Nolan for Nate's murder. And we got Ludlow for the drugs. You did it, Street."

Relief washed over me, and I actually cracked a small smile.

"Tan, Chris and Deacon are going to arrest Ludlow. You and me got Nolan. Ready to roll?"

"You know it," I said.

_*****Nolan's house - Street's POV*****_

Predictably, when Hondo pounded on Nolan's door, he ran and tried to escape out the back alley, where I was waiting. I heard his feet hit the ground when he jumped off the balcony, and stepped into his view a few yards away.

"It's over Nolan, drop the bag, hands behind your head," I said.

"_I shoulda known you were a rat. How's Nate?" _

"On your knees. Hands behind your head," I repeated. Nolan glanced at the gun in his bag about the time Hondo came running behind him.

"_As much as I'd like to see you go for that gun Nolan, _it's a lot of paperwork," I said.

"But I don't mind paperwork," Hondo said. Nolan sighed and dropped the bag, then dropped to his knees. I holstered my gun an mvmd clicked the cuffs around his wrists.

_"Teauge Nolan, you're under arrest for the murder of Nate Warren." _I said.

"_Well now that you know I keep my promises," _Nolan said. "Have you checked on that pretty wife of yours, Street?"

I froze, and locked eyes with Hondo.

"Go, I got this SOB," Hondo said. I nodded and trotted off towards the car. I wasn't ten feet from the car when a text from Hicks turned my blood cold.

"Metro officers with Molly are taking her to LA general. 3 of Nolan's guys went after her." 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It goes without saying I don't own S.W.A.T. or any of its characters. Content in italics are taken from or paraphrased from episode content. **

* * *

_*****LA Hospital - Street's POV*****_

"Can I help you sir?" A kind nurse at the front desk asked, me doubt seeing the frantic look on my face when I rushed through the door.

"Yes, my wife just got brought in," I said.

"Name?"

"Molly Street," I said. She clicked a few keys.

"She's over there," gesturing to one of the many curtained off areas in the ER that serves patient rooms. "Dr. Gustonson is here doctor."

"Mr. Street?" The doctor, no older than Molly and I asked.

"Yes, Jim," I said, shaking her hand. "How is she?"

"She's got some bruises and scrapes, but otherwise she's alright," said the doctor. She then paused.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Fortunately, there's no signs of sexual assault," she said. "But she has traces rohypnol in her system."

"She got roofied," I said more than asked.

"Yes," the doctor said gently. "There's no evidence anything happened. It was a small dose. So she's a little sleepy and has a headache, but otherwise not affected."

I sighed, still processing what I was just told.

"Can I see her now?"

"Of course, this way," she said. I followed the doctor until we reached the previously identified curtained off area, where Hicks stood next to the bed where Molly laid reclined. "We'll be back soon with her discharge paperwork."

"Mol," I said, stepping inside the curtain where I was hit with the overwhelming urge to hold her, vaguely nodding at the doctor before I did.

"Hi," she said, sitting up. Hicks stepped back so I could sit down on the bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck as mine automatically went around her torso, bringing her close to my body.

"What happened, sweetheart?" I asked, releasing her, but moving one hand to the side of her neck, gently stroking her jawline with my thumb, my eyes fixated on cut and lump now protected by a butterfly bandage on her forehead.

"I went to lunch with a coworker, with the detail in tow, and I started feeling really sleepy and dizzy a few minutes after they brought our drinks," she said. "When I went to the bathroom, a two guys grabbed me and drug me outside before the detail came out. He got away."

"Nolan's guys drugged you and went after you in _broad daylight?" _I asked, more to Hicks than her, anger boiling in my chest.

"That's bold," he said. I sighed and turned back to Molly.

"If I show you some pictures, can you ID the guys that came after you?" I asked. Molly nodded. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. Molly hugged my arm and settled her chin on my shoulder as I flipped through the pyramid of people in Nolan's drug network I'd spent the last two weeks compiling.

"That guy," she said, pointing at Barber's picture. "He was our waiter, brought our drinks. Even with the broken arm."

"I should break his other arm," I growled, starting to standing up.

"Hey! You, sit," Hicks commanded. Truth be told it was Molly grabbing my hand that snapped me out of the haze of anger.

"Sir–"

"You stay here and take care of my daughter," he said. "That's an order, Officer Street. The team's got this one. Try and ID the two others."

I huffed in protest as he turned on his heel and left.

"Well," I said, turning my attention back to Molly and sitting down on the chair next to her, still holding her hand. "Keeping a pretty girl company isn't the worst assignment I've ever had."

Molly cracked a small smile.

"I wanna go home," she mumbled, averting her eyes from mine.

"I know, they said you can go home soon," I said, squeezing her hand.

"Our home," she said.

"I know," I said. "That's where we're going. S.W.A.T. is sweeping the place now."

We were silent for a moment. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Molly."

"It's not your fault, Jim," she said. "Ok?"

"Ok," I said. The air hung silent for a few moments.

"Hey, so, I'm guessing you don't want to put your work close back on to go home," I said of her usual skirt suit and heels. "I've got some gym clothes in the car you can change in to. Promise they're clean."

She laughed softly. "That would be nice."

I nodded. "Let's finish ID-ing these pictures then I'll go get them," I said. She nodded as I scooted the chair closer to the bed and pulled my phone back out.

"You broke his arm," she stated.

"It was either that or let him stab me," I said with a sheepish grin.

_*****later…*****_

"They're actually not that big," Molly said. She was quite a different sight than I was used to seeing in my t-shirt that was the length of a short dress on her, tucked into the front of cinched and rolled over sweats and my gym shoes and socks. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think you look kinda cute," I said.

"Just _kind of _cute?" She pouted. I smiled and stepped forward, resting both my hands on her cheeks.

"I think you look _very, very _cute," I said, then giving her a soft kiss. "I'm so glad you're ok. I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "Take me home."

I held out hand, which she immediately took, and let me lead her out of the hospital, free hand resting on my gun.

_*****Jim's POV - Street **__**Residence *****_

"I have never been so happy to be home," Molly said. I smiled as I dropped our things as she plopped down on the couch.

"Do you need anything, sweetheart?" I asked.

"Come sit with me?" She asked. I nodded, the approached the sofa and plopped down on the end, leaning back and resting my arm on the back of the couch.

"Are you ok?" She asked, scooting over so she was close to my side, resting one hand on my chest. "You've been…tense since you got to the hospital."

I gave her a small smile. "It's…hard sitting on my hands when all I want is to be out there tracking down the guy who did this to you."

"Dad's got a whole team of people looking," she said. "I need you right now."

"I know, baby, I know," I said. "I wouldn't be anywhere else right now. And I won't be letting you out of my sight for the foreseeable future."

"I'm glad, because I've never been so scared," she said, her voice cracking at the end.

"Shhh, shh, shh, shh shh, come here," I said, wrapping my arms around her and pressing her to my chest. "You're safe now. And I am not going to let anything happen to you. I love you, so, so much."

I heard her mumble "I love you too" as she buried her face against my chest and crawled into my lap. I adjusted our position so I was laying on the couch, with Molly laying on top of me with her head nestled under my chin.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Ok," she said. I reached over and picked up the remote and handed it to her, content with whatever chick-flick she was sure to turn on.

_*****Later - Jim's POV - Street Residence*****_

I woke with somewhat of a start to knocking on our door. Molly stirred when I stirred.

"Who's at the door?" She mumbled, lifting her head up.

"I don't know, I'm gonna go see," I said, rubbing her back as she sat up so I could stand up. She ran her fingers through hair in an attempt to be more presentable as I opened the door to reveal her father and Luca.

"Hey, can we come in?" Hicks asked.

"Of course," I said, stepping aside. Hicks gave my shoulder a pat, making a beeline for his daughter.

"Got a little bed head there," Luca teased, ruffling my hair. I laughed softly and playfully battled his hand away, appreciating his attempt at levity, as we made our way over to where Hicks was talking to Molly on the couch.

"Hey Molly," my best friend and former roommate said as he plopped down on the opposite side of Molly.

"Street," Hicks said softly, the jerk of his head indicting for me to follow him into the next room. He turned to me once we were in the adjoining room. I smiled a little as I heard Molly laugh at something Luca was telling her.

"So what's going on?" I asked, staying in the doorway so Molly could see me, but my back turned to face my father-in-law.

"No luck tracing down Barber or any of Nolan's other goons," he said. "Rocker's team is taking over for the night. Unis will be outside here and and JP's."

"And your house?" I asked. He was family.

"Yeah, Hondo already pointed that out," he said.

I nodded as he started walking back into the living room, turning to follow him.

"Let me talk to Luca for a second, you catch her up," Hicks said. Luca stood up and as they walked in to the other room, I sat down next to Molly.

"What's going on?" She asked me. I sighed and rested my arm on the back of the couch and gently started play with her hair.

"So, no luck tracking down Barber or the other guys who did this to you," I said. "So, Luca is going to stay here tonight. And they're going to post units outside at your dad's and brother's tonight."

"Should we be worried?" Molly asked.

"No, it's just a precaution," I said. "Your dad and JP are getting some extra protection tonight too."

"Jim, what aren't you telling me?" she asked.

"Nothing, sweetheart," I said. "These are just dangerous men, who've already attacked you once and killed my brother; I'm not taking any chances."

She huffed. "Alright."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

"I was kind of looking forward to snuggling and watching movies all night," she said softly.

"We can still do that," I said. "PDA rules don't apply in this case."

She tipped her head and leaned on my shoulder with a huff.

"Molly, Street, I'm headed out," said Hicks, walking back in the room with Luca on his heels.

"Bye," Molly said, her voice soft against my shoulder. Hicks leaned down to kiss her forehead before shaking my hand. I settled back against the couch, Molly curling up into a ball next to my side and leaning on my shoulder while Luca showed Hicks out.

"You guys want dinner? My treat," said Luca as he plopped down in there recliner.

"What do you want, Mol?"

"How about Chinese?"

"Works for me," I said, propping my feet up on the coffee table and moving my arm from the back of the couch to firmly around Molly.

_*****Later - Jim's POV - Street Residence*****_

My eyes flew open when Molly jumped and sat straight up in bed with a small, soft squeal.

"Mol," I said softly, reaching out to rest my hand on her elbow. She jumped.

"Hey, it's just me, baby," I said, hand still on her elbow as I sat up. Once she recognized her surroundings she basically jumped into my lap.

"Shhhh, did you have a bad dream?" I asked, my arms holding her close to me. I felt her nod against my chest, shaking slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked as I started gently stroking her hair.

"No, just hold me," she mumbled.

"Ok," I said. I leaned back against the pillows and tucked the blankets around us. I rested my chin on top of her head, gently stroking her hair until she fell back asleep. I, on the other hand, couldn't settled back down. My mind was racing and I was alert again at every little sounds, my protective instincts in overdrive. At 6:30 a.m., I finally gave up and tried to extracted myself from Molly's grip without waking her.

"Mmmm, Jim," she mumbled sleepily as she snuggled into her pillow.

"Hey, beautiful," I said softly, gently brushing her hair out of her face. "It's still early, go back to sleep."

"Where are you going?" She mumbled.

"Make breakfast," I said.

"Mkay, gonna shower," she mumbled. I smiled and gently kissed her head before rolling out of bed and sliding on a t-shirt and sweat pants, picking up my gun before walking out the door. I was met with Luca when I turned back around after closing the door.

"Dude, you scared the hell out of me," I said.

"Sorry," he laughed as we walked with me into the kitchen.

"What's the breakfast situation?"

"I'm going to make pancakes – they're Molly's favorite," I said. "Will you make the coffee?"

"Yeah," said Luca. We putzed around the kitchen in comfortable silence but we both jumped when we heard a crash, automatically reaching for our guns.

"What was that?" Luca asked. We didn't have time to process before we heard Molly scream and we both took off for the bedroom.

"Molly!" I called as I took off, Luca on my heels and weapons drawn.

"22-David and 26-David off duty – officers in danger at 4233 Berkshire Avenue, home invasion and possible hostage situation," I heard Luca say into his phone behind me. When rounded the corner, Barber was grinning at me, with a gun pointed at Luca, and his arm around Molly's neck, pinning her against him despite her struggles.

"Ah, ah, ah, Street," Barber warned when I stepped towards him, moving his gun to Molly's temple.

"Let her go, Barber," I growled. Years of law enforcement training kicked in, but couldn't stop my heart pounding a little harder than it usually did in these situations.

"Careful where you point that gun, officer," he said, holding Molly tighter as she struggled harder against him. "I'd hate for you to miss me and hit this pretty little woman."

"You're not walking out of here," said Luca.

"Oh really? I think, I have all the leverage," Molly whimpered as Barber turned to run his tongue across the side of Molly's face. I, somehow, fought blind rage enough to take advantage of Barber's distracted state to step sideways to get a clear shot at his shoulder. Barber yelped and released his grip on Molly, who immediately ran towards me. Luca had kicked Barber's gun to the side and was in the process of cuffing him, so I could safely lower my gun and catch Molly.

"Shhh," I tried to sooth Molly, who was now sobbing against my shoulder. I kissed her temple where Barber's gun rested just moments ago. "It's over; you're safe now."

She rubbed her face against my shoulder, jumping and gripping me tighter when Tan kicked in the door.

"Street! Luca!" Hondo yelled as the team burst through the door.

"We're good," I said, stepping back so fully-tac'ed up Tan, Hondo and Chris could enter and formally clear our home. Molly loosed her grip on me enough to rub her eyes with her sleeves. Hicks was on their heels, and Molly was happy to accept his embrace when she spotted him.

"Are you alright, honey?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok," she said, voice muffled against his shoulder. His eyes turned to me.

"Are you ok, son?" He asked. I nodded as he released Molly.

"Yeah, I'm good," I said, resting my arms around Molly as she stepped back towards me, hugging my waist and hiding her face against my shoulder and one of the metro officers arriving on the scene took Barber from Luca and lead him out to the ambulance to examine the bullet wound I put in his shoulder.

"You should get check out too," I said, rubbing her back.

"I'm perfectly fine," she said lifting her head up and taking just a half step back from me, not out of the safety of my arms but enough to try and prove her point.

"Humor me?" I asked, gently running my fingers over the bruise forming on her collar bone where she fought against Barber's casted arm as one of the paramedics approached us. She nodded.

"Both of you give Officer Daniels your statements while both of you get checked out. Luca too," Hicks said before turning to take over the crime scene. Molly and I sat down on our porch steps while we talked with the medics and officer. The next few hours were a blur; we made our way to LAPD headquarters to fill out paperwork and file the various reports required, while the crime scene clean up crew removed every trace of blood and glass and Chris' uncle replaced the window in our bedroom were Barber had broken in, along with the doorframe Tan kicked in.

By the time it was all done, it was the end of the day, and Molly was curled up on the couch in her dad's office with a cup of what I could only assume was bad coffee reading on her phone.

"Hi," I said, walking in the door, she jumped as she turned to look at me, but smiled when she recognized me.

"Hi," she breathed as I sat down beside her.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked. She nodded.

"You ok to sleep at our house?" I asked, gently rubbing her back between her shoulder blades. "Your dad said we could stay over."

"No, I've got you," I said. "That's all I need."

I smiled and stood, holding out my hand.

"Let's go home," I said. She took my hand and let me pull her to her feet. I then released her hand and rested my arm around her as we walked out to the car. The aftermath of this situation was just barely beginning to sink in, and Molly in particular had a rough road ahead without the benefit of S.W.A.T. training, but I felt a little lighter walking out the door that day knowing my family was finally safe.

**_THE END_**


End file.
